kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Woz
The is a zealous supporter of Oma Zi-O in 2068, going back in time to 2018 and assisting Sougo Tokiwa in an attempt to propagate Oma Zi-O's historical existence. He will later transform into .https://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:WozFullScan.png History The birth of Zi-O Woz appeared before Sougo in anticipation of his first transformation into Zi-O, congratulating him and warning him vaguely of Geiz's Time Mazine before disappearing. When Sougo encountered Another Build, Woz appeared again to encourage Sougo to transform into Zi-O, providing him with the Ziku-Driver. Obtaining Build's Power Obtaining Ex-Aid's Power Obtaining Fourze's Power Personality Woz proudly supports Sougo as the identity of Oma Zi-O, assisting him as much as he can. His motivations for doing so are unknown. Powers and Abilities ;Time Travel: Woz possesses the ability to travel back and forth across the timeline. This comes much to the confusion of Sougo Tokiwa, as Woz tends to appear suddenly and without the apparent use of a Time Mazine. ;Superhuman Strength: He effortlessly blocked a punch from Another Fourze with his bare hand. ;Energy Attack: He could release an energy attack from his hand and knock Another Fourze away. Forms Woz uses new versions of Ridewatches called Miridewatches in the Beyondriver to transform into Kamen Rider Woz and access forms based on Kamen Riders of the future.https://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:FutureLinksFullScan.png Woz transforms into using the Woz Miridewatch. His visor reads in katakana. - Future Rings= is Woz's Kamen Rider Shinobi-based form accessed using the Shinobi Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in katakana. - Quiz= '''Future Ring Quiz' is Woz's Kamen Rider Quiz-based form accessed using the Quiz Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in katakana. - Kikai= '''Future Ring Kikai' is Woz's Kamen Rider Kikai-based form accessed using the Kikai Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in katakana. }} }} Equipment Devices *Beyondriver - Transformation device *Miridewatches - Transformation trinkets Weapons *Zikan DESpear Relationships *'Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O:' Believed to be the evil Oma Zi-O, Woz helps Sougo in his journey to becoming a king, even giving the Ziku Driver to show his support. He was surpised to hear that Sougo wanted to be a benevolent ruler but still chose to follow him Behind the Scenes Portrayal Woz is portrayed by . Notes *Woz has a book titled . *During Woz's narrations at the start and end of each episode, a repaint version of Cronus's giant ornamental clock can be seen behind him. Woz narration.jpg|Woz's clock Cronus clock.png|Cronus's clock *Woz's Rider design and color scheme is very similar to Kamen Rider Necrom's Rider design from ''Kamen Rider Ghost. *Woz is the fifth Rider in the franchise to share his given name with his Rider name, after Kamen Rider Geiz, Kamen Rider Poppy, Kamen Rider Nadeshiko and Kamen Rider Gaoh. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 ***Episode 1.5: Mystery of Naming **Episode 2: Best Match 2017 **Episode 3: Doctor Gamer 2018 **Episode 4: No Continue 2016 **Episode 5: Switch On! 2011 Category:Mystery Figure Category:Rider Creator Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Kamen Riders